Wicked: The Life And Times Of The Red Queen
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Before Alice fell down the rabbit hole, in the world of Underland, Iracebeth, who has been shunned her whole life, befriends Mirana and leads a life that may change Underland as we know it. Rated for suggestive themes. Please review!


**A/N: Hasn't anyone else thought of this before? The movie and the play have so many similarities. Like, Alice = Dorothy, Tarrant/Hatter = Fiyero/Scarecrow, Mirana/White Queen = Galinda/Glinda, Iracebeth/Red Queen = Elphaba/Wicked Witch of the West, or am I the only one that did think of this? Anyway, I hope this doesn't end up as a horrid story with no reviews and people actually hate the idea.**

**Oh, and in this story, Mirana and Iracebeth are NOT sisters. However, they act as though they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Wicked.**

Christophe of Crims waited and waited outside the room where his beloved was giving birth to their first daughter. At least, they thought that it was to come out as a female. The nurses and doctors said so themselves. They already had names picked out. Iracebeth if it was a girl, Jameson if it was male. Christophe rushed from his important, unfinished work when he heard that his wife was going into labor.

To say that Christophe was both happy and nervous was an understatement. He was more than ecstatic and beyond chewing-fingernails nervous. Happy, because he could finally bring his child into the world (Actually, it was more like his wife was bringing it into Underland, but he helped in the process.) and nervous because he wasn't at all sure what it would come out as: either it's looks as an infant or what personality it would have as a young adult.

Just then, two nurses slammed open the door to where Christophe was.

"Your Majesty," the taller nurse exclaimed. "The child is almost here."

"Well, why have you told me before it has come out?"

"The other thing, your Majesty," the smaller one replied, "is that we may need assistance. This baby in particular has some sort of an abnormality and will be difficult to get out."

"Are you saying that this baby will not survive?" Christophe exclaimed, enraged.

"No, it will survive but Lannerra will need you to hold onto as the pain killers are fading. The infant is taking much longer than any other we have ever seen." The taller nurse guided Christophe into the room and instantly, he rushed to her side. She looked as though she had been in hell for at least a week. He didn't know that giving birth was a process that nearly took the life out of you.

"Lannerra, darling, it's going to be fine," he said in a much calmer voice than he used on the nurses before.

"You need to tell her to keep pushing and keep breathing," the smaller nurse said as loudly as she could over Lannerra's screams that echoed around the room.

"Lannerra, I love you. You have to keep breathing. Keep pushing, darling." Lannerra squeezed Christophe's hand as hard as she possibly could, trying desperately to hold in her shrieks but not successfully.

"It's almost out!" the taller nurse exclaimed. "Keep on with the encouragement!"

"Lannerra, darling, our child's almost here! Keep pushing! Just one more!"

Lannerra then let out the loudest wail and pushed as hard as she could.

"She's out! AHH!" A look of terror struck the nurses faces. Christophe whirled around to where they were and covered his mouth from gasping.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lannerra asked in hysterics.

"How in the world…?" the smaller nurse whispered, almost to herself.

"Well, no wonder it took forever to get the head out," the taller nurse murmured.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" screamed Lannerra, as her red face began to switch back to her natural color.

The smaller nurse ran to the other side of the room and grabbed an extra blanket. The taller nurse cut the umbilical cord and gave the bizarre infant to the smaller one to wrap. She then pulled out towels to clean Lannerra and the baby.

"Lannerra, sweetheart, you need your rest. We'll hand you your child when you awake," the smaller nurse said. Lannerra was ready to protest but she was extremely tired from all the work. She did overhear the nurse say that it was longer than usual. Soon her eyes drifted shut and Christophe bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then he ran over to see his child.

"How did that happen?" he asked the nurses.

"We're not sure," the smaller one replied. "Has this happened in your family at all before?"

"Never," he responded. "Is there any plausible reason that might have caused this to occur?"

"We can check if you'd like," the taller one said quietly.

"I mean on the spot."

"There is a possibility that she could have slept with someone other than you, your Majesty. Perhaps someone abnormally large."

"But you just said that this had never happened before."

"That is true. If you'd give us some more time, we'll be able to look into it. There are specialists for this type of thing."

"Just check to see if that thing is mine or not. I still have work to attend to." With that Christophe left and the nurses continue to take care of Lannerra and the baby.

Christophe came back around ten hours later after getting a hard sleep. The nurses were prepared to answer any questions. But this was Christophe's first:

"Is it mine?"

The taller nurse nodded. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"How did it happen?"

"Well, the doctors examined her and it seems that there was an elixir that caused the baby to come out with…that strange condition."

"And this has never happened before?"

"Never, your Majesty. Not a single record. Will you care for the child is my question."

"Many people are born with strange conditions and they have handled it before. I am the King of Underland, I'll be able to handle this as well."

"If you say so, your Majesty," said the smaller nurse quietly. "But your Majesty, have you ever thought to seek out wizardry or witchcraft to heal this child?"

"How dare you!" Christophe yelled as quietly as possible so as not to wake Lannerra. "That is the lowest of the low! Anything could go wrong when one seeks help from that vermin!"

"I was only suggesting, your Majesty. But I believe that it may be the only solution."

"THE ONLY SOLUTION? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME EARLIER? I CLAIMED THAT I WOULD CARE FOR THE CHILD AND RAISE IT! I DEMAND YOU STOP TALKING SO COLD-HEARTED AGAINST MY DAUGHTER!"

"Your Majesty," the taller one whispered. "I request that you keep a low voice with your wife sleeping there, right next to us." Christophe looked to his left and Lannerra was still asleep but he was positive that she would wake up soon. It had been ten and a half hours and eventually, she would open those eyelids, begging to hold her child. He knew her very well. That would be exactly what she would do the moment she awoke.

"Ma'am," Christophe calmly addressed the smaller nurse. "If you continue to speak of my family in such a low manner, I will see to it that you are banished from Underland. Do I make myself clear?" The smaller nurse looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes, your Majesty. I will no longer speak of things you do not wish to hear."

"Or in others' presence. Never will you speak ill of my family to anyone. If you do, I shall find out and banish you as soon as the news comes to me."

"Yes, your Majesty." With that, the smaller nurse got up from where she was seated and left the room.

"I expect the same from you," Christophe said to the taller nurse.

"Have I spoken ill of your daughter?"

"No. Therefore, I suppose I won't have to worry about you." Christophe left. He would be back when Lannerra awoke. The taller nurse wondered what exactly might have happened that left the girl in her predicament. Was it that, even in the womb of her mother, she decided to be different? Was this sorely her choice?

Maybe, just maybe, little Iracebeth knew what she was going to be and thought while coming into the world, 'to hell with my parents.'


End file.
